tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Another One of Hard Tasks
ハードな仕事のもう一つ (Hādona shigoto no mōhitotsu, translates as Another One of Hard Tasks) is an extreme song by TP-TH-7 with numerous amount of BPM changes that is best fit under Groovin' and Boss Rush series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida We had to work on ハードな仕事のもう一つ. It was much of effort of much hard work. Sometimes, we are just like this, no matter what BPM was thinking. Maybe not in combination, especially with speed-ups, uncontrollable beats, and something else I forgot. I enjoyed this song though. It rushes through my blood! Tomiko Kai Sometimes, it is ridiculous without any boss songs, but we brought up another one. We attempted to remove this, but Tsukiko Uchida really enjoys this! Yuri Moto The speed isn't correct, just like my favorite song, but be very careful with the stop at the end! Gallery Another One of Hard Tasks.png|Banner Another One of Hard Tasks-bg.png|Background Another One of Hard Tasks BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * ハードな仕事のもう一つ has the Japanese transliteration, just like TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-, and 壊れた (The Moment Spirit Remix). * ハードな仕事のもう一つ's CHALLENGE chart shares the same amount of jumps and freeze arrows as CHALLENGE charts of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE, All Things When Things Go Crazy, 15-2.200-1~6ELECTRIK-87, MUSIC BRAVERY, Elastic Wings, Whole Awakening, Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~, and more songs. * ハードな仕事のもう一つ has the soundbites from INEXPERIENCED, another boss song. * The same guys from Elastic Wings showed up in graphics of ハードな仕事のもう一つ. ** There are three-headed guys with bright pink skintone on the right side, being Yasuhiro Taguchi as right-headed, Akira Yamaoka as middle-headed, and Takayuki Ishikawa as left-headed. ** There are also three guys on the left side that have their own bodies. Kosuke Saito ended up losing his sunglasses, but Sota Fujimori got red skintone, and Naoki Maeda got yellow skintone. ** Yuichi Asami is on the center. He is a bird-horse-cat-snake hybrid. His feathers are black, just like his hair, but has some blue on it, since he has blue on every graphics to other songs he shows up in their graphics. * Unlike ROUGHUE 800, ハードな仕事のもう一つ's BPM doesn't sometimes double up or half it off. ** It begins with 147 BPM, slows down to 21.25 BPM, speeds up to 73.5, speeds back to 147, speeds up until half of 230, then back to 230 BPM, back down to 147, back up to 230, half it down, speeds up to 200, then 230, one stop, then end. ** The BPM are displayed 21-230. *** It's not the only one with 230 BPM, another song has it at a constant. ** It used to be Speedy series, but it has Relaxing, Move It, and Speedy series connecting, so it ended up as Groovin' series. *** Tsukiko Uchida is planning on remaking a song, getting rid of all the BPM's with its single-digit spot being the 5's on the speed-up (147-230). However, 115 BPM was kept, because it wasn't part of the speed-up. * ハードな仕事のもう一つ is being titled "Another One of Hard Tasks", which promote the song as Boss Rush series song. * ハードな仕事のもう一つ was one of the ten songs that had better techniques than TRANSFORMATiON, which has caused TRANSFORMATiON to be removed off from the list. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Groovin' series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 6 Category:Difficult Level 10 Category:Expert Level 18 Category:Challenge Level 20 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Takayuki Ishikawa Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:Songs with Akira Yamaoka Category:1 Sharp Category:147 BPM Category:117 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:80 BPM Category:34 BPM Category:21 BPM Category:74 BPM Category:150 BPM Category:152 BPM Category:157 BPM Category:160 BPM Category:162 BPM Category:167 BPM Category:170 BPM Category:172 BPM Category:177 BPM Category:180 BPM Category:182 BPM Category:187 BPM Category:190 BPM Category:192 BPM Category:197 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:202 BPM Category:207 BPM Category:210 BPM Category:212 BPM Category:217 BPM Category:220 BPM Category:222 BPM Category:227 BPM Category:115 BPM Category:230 BPM Category:1 Stop